Return of Kane
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: What happens when Kane's past comes back in the form of an object he knows all to well.
1. The past comes back

Return of Kane

Kane was getting ready for his next match when all of a sudden something was rolling down the hall since no one was there he went to see what it was and then he almost skipped a heartbeat and he said.

No! It can't be, my old mask!

Indeed it was his old mask from 1998 and he remembered all of his matches using this mask.

I thought I got rid of you! Kane shouted.

He grabbed the mask and was about to smash it when he thought.

Hmm maybe it is time I return to the mask.

Then he put it up to his face and the memories came back, then he saw his old outfit and said.

This is too much of a coincidence.

But then he put on his costume and went to the door leading to the ring and changed his music at the last minute.

Welcome to Friday Night SmackDown I am Michael Cole alongside my broadcst partner Tazz!

Yea no doubt and tonight we bring you a match between The Undertaker and his brother Kane!

And here comes The Deadman himself the older brother of the pyromaniac we all know as Kane.

And speak of the devil... wait what the is that is that Kane with his mask!?!?!

Oh my God it is Kane and he has his mask there is no doubt that that is Kane!

Look at the Undertaker he is surprised to see his brother back in his mask!

Well anyway let this match begin!

First Kane tilts his head and then punches Taker in the neck and grabs his arm and throws him to the side of the ring and clotheslines him out of the ring and jumps out of the ring and chokeslams Undertaker on one of the announcer tables and then picks him up again and powerbombs him onto one of the stairs, and then throws him into the ring and then he chokeslams him again, and goes for the pin.

1...2...3!

And here is your winner Kane!

Oh my God now that he has his mask back on I don't think anyone is safe anymore Tazz!

Yea well good thing your here if he wants to hit me I can push in the way!


	2. More memories

Return of Kane

While walking down the hall Undertaker saw his brother looking in a mirror and went to talk to him.

You know I have to ask why you put that mask back on and literally tried to kill me.

Then Kane responded in an almost robotic voice and it seemed that he got his electro larynx back.

Because I always have hated you and I still hate you! said Kane obviously irritated by the question.

Yes I understand that but you know tommorow you have a 3 on 1 match against Edge, Batista, and Triple H, and you are gonna need my help. said Undertaker.

Yes I guess you have a point but I did nearly destroy you why would you want to help me? asked Kane.

You are my flesh and blood, and I have a little surprise for them. said Undertaker.

Agreed. said Kane.

And then Boogeyman appeared and said.

Let me help I will shove worms so far down their throat they won't get out!

Okay psycho. said Taker.

Then They were at the entrance of the ring when the Undertaker changed his music.

Hello and welcome to SmackDown I am Tazz and here with my broadcast partner Michael Cole and have we got a treat for you tonight!

As long as it isn't one of Booyeman's treats that man is insane!

Yea and coming to the ring is Edge, Batista, and Triple H!

And here comes the now masked Kane and his partners The Deadman and...

Hey wait a minute isn't that Undertaker's old costume when he was the Lord of the Darkness!

Yea well he still IS the Lord of Darkness and by God just like his brother he is using his old outfit again!

Wait a minute who's that? Oh no it's that psycho the boogyeman I din't know he was coming!

Well I want to stay at least 80 feet away from him at all times thank you!

Well anyway let's start this match!

Kane grabs Edge and throws him over to the corner where the Boogyeman and The Undertaker are and he tags in the Boogyeman and the Boogyeman starts punching Edge and then throws him to the corner that The Undertaker was in and tagged him in and he did the Last Ride to Edge.

Then Edge barely made it to Batista and tagged him in and Batista tried to to the Batista bomb to The Undertaker but Kane came in and chokeslammed him but he had to get out of the ring before the referee DQ's him.

Then the Undertaker did the Tombstone Piledriver to Batista but Batista went to tag Triple H in and Triple H started punching the Undertaker and then he pedigreed him and then Undertaker got up and went to tag Kane in and then Kane chokeslammed Triple H and then picked him up and chokeslammed him again and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

And here are your winners the Undertaker, Kane, and the Boogyeman!

Oh my God we witnessed the rebirth of Kane's mask and now the rebirth of the Lord of Darkness!

Well now we have a new monster on the loose!

Yea and I was scared enough with Kane on the loose now we have the Lord of Darkness back in the fray!


	3. New allies and Enemies

Return of Kane

Kane was walking down the hall with his brother The Lord of Darkness The Undertaker and asked.

So who do we threaten next.

How about Stephanie McMahon and her brother Shane? said Undertaker.

I like it. said Kane.

just then Shane caught up with them and asked.

What the hell were you doing you have no right to just come chokeslam people espacially the World Heavyweight Champion!?

Oh this could'nt be any better now we get to torture him. said Taker.

Then Kane punched him in the stomach and Taker chokeslammed him and then he picked him up and he and Kane did a double Chokeslam.

Then Kane started a fire in a barrel that was next to them and threw Shane in.

Yes scream scream for your life! said Kane as he raised his arms and then brought them down and then there was more fire in the barrel and Shane got out and started running like heck until the Undertaker kicked him down to the ground.

that night on WWE news...

There have been reports that Shane McMahon son of the now deceased Vince McMahon has been sent to the hospital because of major burns done to him by the pyromaniac Kane and his dark brother the Undertaker who 1 night earlier from that incident took back his Lord Of Darkness and Kane took back his mask and electro-larynx to become the quiet monster once again. All WWE superstars are being asked to take them on and defeat them in a 6 on 2 steel cage match the next day.

later that night...

Who is going to help Triple H fight Kane and the Undertaker? asked Stephanie McMahon.

Kurt Angle got up and stood next to Triple H and soon so did Big Show, Batista, Booker T, and John Cena came up.

Then it's settled you guys will face Kane and The Undertaker in a 6 on 2 steel cage match tommorow good luck. said Stephanie.

And now with Kane and The Undertaker...

Hmm someone is here. said Taker.

Hello Kane Taker. said the voice.

Kevin Thorn what do you want. aked Kane.

To help you out with your match that's all. said Kevin.

Yea fine but don't get in the way. said Taker.

I also brought help. said Kevin and then HBK, Mark Henry, and Edge came out.

We like what you are doing. said HBK.

And we are here to form a faction. said HBK.

And Kane you pick the name, so what is it? asked Edge.

The Ministry Of Darkness. Said Kane.

Alright we meet here tomorrow as the Ministry of Darkness. Said Taker, and he dissapeared in the smoke.

And then Kane dissapeared in fire and everybody else left.

Is everything going according to plan? asked Cena.

Yea and now I'll team up with you and sneak attack Kane. said Edge.

unkown to them Bobby Lashley and Lashley thought about this and decided to join Kane's side to even the odds.

and with Kane...

Kane was lookin at the mirror and then Lashley came into view in the mirror and Kane asked.

What do you want?

To tell you something about your partner Edge. said Lashley

What about him? asked Kane.

He is going to betray you during your cage match and I want to help even the odds. said Lashley.

Why do you want to help us what's in it for you? asked Kane.

I just hate traitors. said Lashley.

Okay your help is appreciated now get out. said Kane.

I know we are going to win. said Lashley.

So do I. said Kane and then Lashley left and Kane said.

Edge you are gonna pay.


End file.
